Unexpected
by KHRetFT
Summary: On the day of Tsuna-san's wedding, I, Miura Haru, cry my heart out. Gokudera-san also cries. It was from that particular day, that an unexpected relationship began. GokuXHaru
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

**Hello! :) Hope you enjoy this! NO flaming please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I cried. I cried my eyes out. I cried because I was happy that Tsuna-san had found a perfect bride, and that Kyoko-chan was the perfect bride and she looked so very happy, and I cried because I thought Tsuna-san would have chosen me to be his bride.

But it was also that particular day, the day of the wedding, that things that were totally unexpected began happening to me, Miura Haru.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the church alone, after the ceremony was over, sniffing and still teary. Then I heard loud bawling coming from behind a large tree in the dense forest-like park over the road.<p>

Curious, I softly tiptoed over and peeked behind the oak. To my surprise, I found it was Gokudera-san. His face was against the trunk and he was hitting the tree with his fists repeatedly. When he noticed I was there, he turned, showing his extremely upset face to me.

With no warning whatsoever, he leapt at me and wrapped his arms tightly around my chest.

"Hahi!" I squealed in shock and embarrassment, as my cheeks began to turn pink.

"St-st-st-stu-p-pid w-woman … J-juudaime … he … he … finally … got … m-m-m-married … HE HAS GROWN UP! I'M SAAAAADDDDD!" he cried, sobbing into my shirt, which was gradually becoming wetter and wetter.

I sighed. I sort of understand how he feels. "Don't call me stupid," I murmured. Actually, I think what he said actually lifted my spirits a little … don't ask why.

Hesitatingly, I lifted my left hand towards his silver head. When I reached it, I patted his head softly and ran my fingers through his hair, to calm him down, as he was still sobbing uncontrollably. After a while, I felt his breathing steady and heard less sobbing. Then suddenly, he froze.

"Uh … Gokudera-san?"

All of a sudden, he jumped backwards, hitting the tree, with a shocked face. I realise that his face is red, but I don't know of it's from embarrassment or from crying. Probably from crying, I guessed.

"A-a-argh! What are you doing! Stupid woman! Why were you hugging me?" he shouted.

I sweatdropped. "Don't call me stupid! And it was you hugging me, not me hugging you!" I shouted back.

A look of realisation passed his face, but I think he chose to ignore it.

"H-huh? Yeah right! Don't lie!"

"Hmph! It's _you _who's lying!" I saw that he was now blushing, and for some reason, that made me blush too.

"H-hey! Why are you blushing?" Gokudera-san's face turned even redder.

I shook my head furiously.

"A-argh! Gotta go!" he turned and ran off.

I smiled, amused.

And that was the beginning of our unexpected relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Should I continue? Please review! ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. -.-'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Well, after that _incident_, Gokudera-san and I have been keeping our distance. I don't know why I feel so self-conscious these days either. I've never felt so … shy … before. Could it be that I … NO NO NO NO NO! No way! Of course I don't like him! I've never even felt this way in front of Tsuna-san before! Of course it's not a crush! Hahi!

Sigh … I don't know why I'm so concerned about it. It doesn't mean anything anyway.

Today, I am helping Kyoko-chan move her things into the Vongola mansion in Italy where Tsuna-san and his guardians live. Tsuna-san was going to help too, but something suddenly came up and he had to leave Italy.

A few years ago, when he formally became Vongola Decimo, he had offered very own suites in the mansion for Kyoko-chan and I. We had refused, saying "Thank you, but we have to learn to live on our own too." And because we're part of the Vongola family too, Tsuna-san had insisted we at least live somewhere on the estate grounds. So he built us a large house, with 24 hour surveillance attached to it, so that we could not be harmed. He really is a caring boss.

Once again, Tsuna-san had asked me if I wanted to move into the mansion, since Kyoko-chan was. I told him "No thank you." This time, I will actually live _by myself_. It will be rather lonely, but I hope I'll get used to it.

"Haru-chan! Can you help me with these boxes, please?" Kyoko called.

"Oh! Coming!" I snapped out of my reverie and ran to assist her.

* * *

><p>Ugh. This one's heavy. What did she put in it? As I struggled along the corridor, putting the box down, lifting it back up, putting it down again and lifting it up again, I remembered the stack of paperwork in Tsuna-san's office. Kyoko-chan and I are the Vongola family's secretaries, and we help the boss with the paperwork. Of course Tsuna-san has to do most of it. Poor him. His guardians, especially Hibari-san, Gokudera-san and Sasagawa-san are the main cause of all the bills. The other main cause is the Varia, those scary-looking people.<p>

There's still a long way to go until Kyoko-chan's suite. Ow, my arms really hurt. This mansion is colossal.

"Oh Haru! What are you doing?"

"Yamamoto-san!" I put the box down yet again. "I'm taking this box to Kyoko-chan's rooms."

"Hahaha, that's right! She's moving here today, isn't she?"

"Mhm." I picked the box up again.

"Ah, I'll carry that for you. It looks heavy."

I shook my head. "It's alright, thank you. I can do it myself."

"Don't worry! I don't mind!" He laughed again.

"Um … if it won't bother you, then please." The box really is extremely heavy. What could possibly be in there?

"Hahaha! Of course it's okay!" Yamamoto-san easily plucked the box out of my hands. "Lead the way!"

"Yes! Thank you very much!" I bowed quickly.

"It's fine, really! And how many times do I have to tell you, there's no need to be so formal with me!"

"I can't help it. I mean, you _are _one of my bosses."

He grinned. I smiled back, feeling quite refreshed. If only Gokudera-san was as nice and easy going as Yamamoto-san.

… WAIT. Why am I thinking about _him _again?!

* * *

><p>"Put in anywhere where there's an empty space, please."<p>

"Here?" Yamamoto-san gently set the box down, not knowing what's in it. I carried a chair towards him.

"Why don't you sit? You must be quite tired. Thanks a lot for the help."

"Haha, no problem! I'm not really tired but I'll sit anyway! You sit down too!" Ah, there's a stool here.

I rolled my shoulders backwards and forwards. All the box-carrying is making my back ache.

Yamamoto-san and I sat in comfortable silence for a while, him looking around the newly decorated room curiously, and me rolling my shoulders back and forth.

All of a sudden, he asked me a question which I do not want to answer.

"Hey Haru, do you know if something happened to Gokudera?" he looked at me with an expression that _told_ you he was dead serious.

"Uh, what?" I stupidly mumbled.

Yamamoto-san sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you knew why Gokudera is acting so weirdly these days."

"W-Weird? Um … no, sorry … how's he acting weird?" I'll say anything to avoid the initial question because I have a bad feeling it's got something to do with the embarrassing _incident_.

"Well, you see. You know how he's always approached by girls on the streets, whenever he goes outside? Well, usually, he just glares at them and shouts at them to go away."

I nodded. Where exactly is this going?

"However, recently, whenever he sees a girl – no, more precisely, brunette-haired girls – he _runs away_. That is quite strange, isn't it? And Haru, you are brunette, so I was wondering if you knew anything?"

Oh wow. I gulped nervously. I never knew Yamamoto-san was _that_ observant. I mean, I know he's an amazing fighter and all, but …

"Uh … uh … I … don't know anything!" I stuttered. Damn it. That sounded way too suspicious. "I really don't know!" I shouted again, leaping off the stool. Oh no. Too forceful. I guess I'm just bad at lying. But why am I even nervous?! The cause of the incident was Gokudera-san, not me! And who knows, the fact that he's acting weird might not even have anything to do with me!

Yamamoto-san's eyes widened. "Um, okay then. Hahahahaha! Sorry to bother you!" He scratched his head. That look in his eyes though … I could tell he didn't completely believe me.

"Oh … it's fine. Sorry for … overreacting … you know."

It's suddenly so awkward.

Then Yamamoto-san stood up. "Well, I guess I've got to get back to my job, eh? Bye Haru!"

"Ah okay! Bye! And thanks again for helping me with Kyoko-chan's stuff!"

"Haha! No problem!"

The expression in his eyes just now, seemed kind of ... sad.

He certainly must be very worried about Gokudera-san.

* * *

><p>Guarded by several of the Vongola Guardians' underlings, I make my way to my house. The marble exterior looms over me. The building feels so much more sinister without Kyoko-chan here. The guards standing straight-backed outside the double-door salute me. I smile. Then the maids lining both sides of the corridor and the great staircase curtsy and greet me politely. Although I've told them not to be so formal, they still are.<p>

My closest friend here is the head-servant, Jamille. She hurries out of the bathroom and curtsies.

"My lady, the bath is ready. Seeing as you seem rather exhausted, I have put some calming lavender in the water. It will make you feel comfortable. After your bath, I will have prepared some green tea for you."

Jamille is so kind. She always knows exactly what I need. "Thank you, Jamille."

* * *

><p>I flick a floating bubble lazily. This is great. After a day of signing paperwork and reading letters, a hot bath is what one desires. But I have to say, this 'bathtub' is more like a mini swimming pool. Apparently Gokudera-san designed it. The patterns on the edges are extremely intricate.<p>

Which brings me to the matter of his 'running away from brunette-haired girls' issue. I don't think it's because of that hug incident, but it might be. Just thinking about it makes my cheeks flush. Sigh …

I remember once when this mansion was being constructed, Kyoko-chan and I were standing on the side watching the marble, granite and all that rock being lifted into place. And all of a sudden, a granite block slipped off the roof and plummeted directly towards us. Tsuna-san had warned us not to get too close to the work, but we were so excited. Luckily, Sasagawa-san and Gokudera-san had been near at the time, and they blasted the huge block to bits and shielded us two girls from the debris. Kyoko-chan in her brother's protective arms, and me … with Gokudera-san. Yeah. That was the first time he'd got so close to me. And the second time … at Kyoko-chan's wedding.

I reluctantly get out of the flowery-smelling paradise and towel myself dry. The thick towel is made out of the finest linen.

"Finished, my lady?" Jamille's voice drifts through the door.

"Yeah."

"Your tea is ready. Freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies are ready too." I can hear the tinkle in her words.

"Thank you so much. You're the best." I grin to myself. Often, she acts like my mother. Ah, my mother. I ought to go visit her in Japan soon. I miss her. Father too.

* * *

><p>I sit down at the round, neat tea table, the scent of green tea and cookies wafting temptingly into my nostrils. Well, time to tuck in.<p>

"Hey Jamille. Come sit here and eat with me. You deserve a break."

She shakes her head. "Oh, no. I'm sorry my lady, but I cannot do so."

"Please. Just sit down."

"No, I'm very sorry."

"I'll cut your wages."

"I'm sorry, I really can't join you. It is much too impolite."

"Oh come on. I tell you all the time not to treat me like some princess, Jamille! Please, just sit and eat something! You're my friend, you know!"

I stand up and shove a cookie into her hands.

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say." She smiles fondly at me like I'm her daughter. "I give up. Thank you, my lady."

* * *

><p>"You know, my lady, everyone's noticed that there's something going on between you and Master Gokudera."<p>

I nearly splutter tea onto Jamille's face. "Wha-wha-whatever are you talking about?!"

"Well, all of us servants and all my masters and mistresses have realised that every time you and Master Gokudera are in the same room, you keep away from each other. Did something happen?"

"H-hahi! Why are you smirking?" Oh no, I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"My lady, you're blushing."

"N-no I'm not! I'm not!"

Before my face can turn any redder (I know it's red but I DON'T want to admit it), and before Jamille can say anything else, the phone rings. Jamille leaps out of her chair, curtsies rapidly to me and runs towards the golden communicator.

"Hello? This is Head-Servant Jamille of the Pearl Mansion (yep, that's what Kyoko-chan and I named it) at your service. How may I help you?"

I take another mouthful of tea.

"My lady …"

"Hm?" I 'hm' with my mouth full, and turn, just to look at Jamille's smirking face once again.

"It's Master Gokudera. He wants to speak with you." Again, I nearly splutter tea at her face.

And she winks at me, passes me the phone, excuses herself and practically skips out of the room.

Why is _she _in such a good mood?

Hahiiii … what is _he_ calling me for?

* * *

><p><strong>Ermm … sorry, once again, for the late update. :'(<strong>

**Gokudera will actually be in the next chapter, so if possible, wait, um … a long time for the next update. Sorry. -.-"**

**Anyway, please please review! xD **


End file.
